Xenomorphs for Dummies
by Tremulous X.H
Summary: Scrapped story, reincarnated in my newer fiction Alia Minora.
1. Introduction

**All right, hello reader! This is my second renewed attempt at trying to create a fiction here on this site, and to try and make a "Xenomorph Document". Please, if you feel an urge to utterly destroy my perspective on the Xenomorph or the associated universe, don't do it very harshly. As always on this site, feedback would be appreciated.**

**Now, I must put in this disclaimer for a very large reason: I am **_**not**_** making a guide as if one of the Xenomorph's creators would make it, I am **_**not **_**trying to steal ANYONE'S ideas by writing this document, nor am I trying to sell this with the Xenomorph as my own creation. If you see something that you have included in any of your authored fictions on this site in the Aliens/Predator section, please don't freak out! I'll compile a list of authors that I am "borrowing" ideas from to make my fiction later on. Then again, there are the stories I've "favorite"d…**

**So, with that in mind, please continue to enjoy my fiction.**

--

File Accessing…

Security Status Accepted…

Opening File…

Archive Number: 11492367588156-1.0

Subject Name: Xenomorph Document, Subtitle "Xenomorphs for Dummies".

Notes: Mandatory Weyland-Yutani guide. All personnel working in the fields concerning the xenomorph must review the subject material.

Extra Notes Compiled…Accessing…

--

Hello and good day to you! I am Professor Benjamin Darkarlov, and I have been given the privilege by the superiors of Weyland-Yutani Corporation to inform new members of the most fascinating creatures known to us: the Xenomorph (or Internecivus Raptus to the higher-minded).

I will not tarry long in this short summary, for this guide is not at all brief. The xenomorph has been a great pleasure to research and learn from to me, and I hope it will be also to you, unless of course if you are the one tasked with blasting the critter into kingdom come if everything goes to hell.

This guide shall encompass five main subjects: A Brief History of Encounters, a Catalogue of Biological Characteristics, a description of Behaviors, a list of "Known Forms", and lastly the Scientific Factor which sandwiches all of this into a great trial that we must all go through.

And the last thing I will mention is that this guide will not be full of highly complicated technically jargon terms, due to the unfailing diversity of stupendous intelligences reading this guide.

Carry on!


	2. The Brief Histroy of Encounters

To the best of our knowledge here at Weyland-Yutani, there is only one civilization that has ever had contact with Internecivus Raptus and has willingly come into contact with them repeatedly, here on Earth before our time today

The things that we have uncovered in our numerous ventures to the past are truly amazing (and then there are those things that we members will "stumble" upon).

Anyways, as we have deciphered, cross-referenced, reviewed, and poured our brains over many different sources over the past few years, we've discovered lots of interesting things that have supposedly happened in the past.

Today's date is, at the time that this guide was published and edited, 2212 A.D. Thus, that means, with the associated data, that almost six thousand years ago, the "Yautja", or "Predators" discovered our planet. With the discovery, of that planet, the Predators had found the perfect multi-purpose grounds. Of course, they didn't realize this as the first four scout-ships landed in what would be considered later in human history to be the Antarctic Ice, but today it is known as the Shining Waste due to the major infestation occurring on Earth at this time.

As these ships landed, they had encountered the native humans, who weren't nearly as a threat as today's average marine, and found one value for them. The natives revered the Yautja as Gods, and attended to their every beck and call, but it showed these hunters how willing they were to learn. Thus, the greatest minds among the Predators designed structures that would exploit the humans for that one use… They taught them how to build pyramids, which seemed to have been easily built due to the humans', at that time and place, resourcefulness. It appears that the humans were only told that the pyramids were only meant to worship the Gods, as they descended in their "sky-ships". They were also told that every one hundred years, the Gods would return, and with that, they demanded a tribute. The tribute consisted of first, the appointed priest society would select and prepare seven souls for this tribute, and second, when the "Gods" returned they would be "sacrificed". Now, this probably is where one Old Terra culture got it form, all of these natives were indoctrinated to think that to be chosen was the greatest honor in all the world. Well, the end result for that honor wasn't very pretty…

The greatest honor was to suffer one of the most brutal and painful deaths known to man: being the host to the Xenomorph's children.

Either way, after the sacrifice had been made, the Hunters would leave three of their "teenagers" to face against the resulting monsters. These teenagers of the Predators must undergo a rite of passage unto adulthood, which was, for this particular Predator clan, to survive and ultimately defeat the seven Xenomorphs in an all-out deathmatch, with the native humans caught in the middle.

Talk about the graduation ceremony from hell, eh?

Getting back to it, this type of ceremony continued for twenty or so centuries. Then, something went wrong… terribly wrong.

It appears that previously, the Predators would transfer the seven eggs needed for the ceremony on their own ships to the "Training Pyramids", but doing so was dangerous, as the facehuggers that lay in the eggs could easily awake and escape, causing much troublesome destruction. Then, it appears while deciphering an old Black Box, a Predator suggested putting a captive "queen" xenomorph in a special chamber benath the Pyramid, thus eliminating the need to transport the dangerous eggs. The results of some modifications to only one of the Pyramids were experienced as a heavy loss to the Predators.

On the annual "High School Finals From Hell", it went terribly wrong. The three teenage predators did not complete their test in an adequate-enough timeframe… and then the "captive" queen took advantage of the situation.

The queen had enough time to lay enough eggs to bide more time by distracting the Hunter-teens, and to _completely_ overrun the city located near the pyramid. The resulting numbers of xenomorphs slaughtered the trio of teens, and spread out all over the continent… at least until the Predators came back.

Infuriated by their loss, the Predators brought their huge plasma weapons to bear, and literally ripped Antarctica a new one. The destruction "sterilized" the whole continent, utterly destroying everything and causing the Antarctic Ice as the humans of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries knew it. AS the idea settled in, the Predators grieved for their loss… but that grief was found to be misplaced six years later, when a familiar power signal went to the Predator's ships: 'Twas the signal of one of the old Pyramids, untouched and intact despite the cleansing of the continent. Well, that was partly due to the fact that it wasn't really attached to the continent. It was an island.

An island that was discovered to be called "Bouvetoya Island"… one of the most dangerous places that would be known to our brethren that lived in the twenty-first century.

--

Let's speed thing up about three thousand eight hundred years, to the October of 2004. Humanity is now much more advanced than the old natives of the Antarctic, but still only a fraction of what we are capable of today.

It was around this time that many Predators realized this was the perfect hunting ground. After gaining adulthood, many were allowed to hunt in different parts of the Earth, testing the adaptable and problem-solving humans and their "inferior" technology. Some did it for the honor gained from trophies; others did it for other honors, such as getting rid of local outlaws, or just humans that were despicable in both societies.

But, the main attraction was still the training Pyramid. The predators had refined their captive queen technique and how to acquire the necessary, although unwilling, sacrifices.

In the fall of 2004, a lone satellite hunting for mineral deposits in the Antarctic Ice found an energy signal. They who monitored that satellite thought it to be impossible, but there it was.

A full week passed, and a team of thirty or so souls had been gathered on a icebreaker-class ship (water vessel used in those times, unlike our space faring ships). There, they met a person that any of us would be put in to ecstasy to meet: Mister Charles Bishop Weyland, in the complete flesh!

He personally informed this team of top-notch scientists, drilling team, bodyguards, and a survival guide, why they were being summoned. His speech must have worked because none of the assembled team left.

The team had arrived at Bouvetoya, and began to set up a base camp at the abandoned whaling station located there, and begin the long descent to the actual Pyramid. Little did they now that a Predator ship had just dropped off three Predators for the annual Ceremony. By the time the half of the team that had been entrusted with exploring the pyramid had entered it, the other half had been slaughtered by the three teenage predators.

Whatever happened after that, we at Weyland-Yutani know almost absolutely nothing, except for one little the fact: there were only three survivors. A human that had gained the respect of the Predators, the "captive" queen that had been knocked into the freezing Antarctic waters, and a little fellow that was going to cause a large amount of trouble.

Somewhere within a day, a predator corpse was found to be inhabited by our little fellow. A chestburster. It still amazes me how it bypassed the Predators to stow away in a departing science vessel, which it crash-lands into a modern city's out skirting forest.

Again, we don't know much about what happened, although we know that a nuclear bomb was dropped onto an overrun city, and there were only a handful of survivors. Human, of course. And with that handful of humans there was some "liberated" Predator plasma technology. Eventually it found itself in the hands of Mister Weyland's distant relative Madam Yutani.

Fast forward a few hundred years or so, and we have the first encounter between man and Xenomorph, and only the two. I presume you've heard of a certain woman branded criminal, named Ellen Ripley? Most of us here at Weyland-Yutani are acquainted with Miss Ripley. She was the first person to expose the beautiful creature we call the Xenomorph to us. On the Company deep-space mining vessel "Nostromo"…

We don't have all the details due to the classification of security those files have. We only know that Ripley escaped a self-destructing "Nostromo" with her pet cat, "Fluffy Xeno-killer" something or other.

There is another fact that only a few know. On the planet they discovered the xenomroph egg-housing "Derelict Ship", a colony had been set up. Little did they know about the xenomorphs there, and were soon overrun. A W.Y. funded United Systems Colonial Marines rescue squad was sent, along with Miss Ripley. Only a few came out alive, though…

That would be the end of the "Brief" History of Encounters known to us at this time. I apologize for the bore, and the limited amount of information, but this was a prerequisite piece.

But, the next section should be more entertaining. Forward you go!

--

**Reviews?**


End file.
